


Shore Leave

by LadyCorvidae, roseforthethorns



Series: The Adventures of 'The Magpie's Song' [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Apologies, Barebacking, Character Death, Continuation, Dirty Talk, Distrust, Established Relationship, Explanation, Fear, Graphic Torture, Hide and Seek, Hunting, Letters, M/M, Reconciliation, Reconciliation Sex, Relief, Reunion, Surprises, brothel, chase - Freeform, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 00:30:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCorvidae/pseuds/LadyCorvidae, https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseforthethorns/pseuds/roseforthethorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following right on the heels of "'The Song' and The Tiger", the adventures continue with the aftermath.</p><p>(I own nothing of these characters. All Sherlock rights go to the BBC, Moffat, and Gatiss. I'm just having some fun.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Safe...oh thank the seas, you're safe with me."

When Sebastian Moran opened his eyes, the first thing he was aware of was that he couldn't see anything. The second was that his mouth tasted like a combination vomit and something dead. He didn't move, struggling to get his bearings, remembering the execution and the ground falling away... and then, nothing.

"Wakey wakey, Tiger-love," Jim purred into Seb's ear.

"Wha-whahappened?"

"Our clever friends aboard _The Demise_ pulled through. We're alive, and back aboard _The Song._ "

"Why's it dark?"

"Because it's nighttime. And I haven't lit a candle yet."

"Mouth tastes bad, head spinning... ugh, what did I _take_?"

"A special drug distilled from a type of rhododendron. It gives the appearance of no pulse or breathing. Slipped into our final drinks by the good doctor Watson, who also presided over our, ah... 'deaths'."

"Gotta get rid of the taste... might throw up... Jimmy help me..."

Jim gently but swiftly guided Seb into a sitting position. "Here, drink some water first... might help."

Taking the glass gratefully, Seb drank it as Jim lit a candle, the opulence of the Captain's quarters greeting him. "Ohhhh aren't you a sight for sore eyes."

Jim leaned his head thankfully against one of the walls, running his fingers down the paneling gently. "You have _no_ idea," he said quietly.

"That's right... you were gone longer... wait, how long were we out? How did they help? Really a bit lost on the whole 'not in Hell right now' bit."

"We've been out a full day. Sherlock, John and Greg managed to infiltrate our trial. Greg was our 'executioner'. Thanks to Sherlock, we're still here. He was the one who figured out the rhododendron bit. And there was a special harness attached to our nooses and belts that distributed our weight so we wouldn't snap our necks. And he was our... 'gravedigger'. Carted us out after Doctor Watson proclaimed us 'dead'."

"How'd they rig it and not clue anyone in? Wasn't that pompous arse watching over everything?"

"Very cleverly hidden. And it was yet another incentive for our dear Sherlock. That pompous arse? His older brother."

"You're having a laugh."

"No, I'm really not."

"So, Sherlock's older brother was the one pulling our strings... interesting. Remind me to thank the others when we finally leave this room."

"Mmm. I do believe I'm going to promote our dear Holmes the Younger."

"Make him a Commodore?"

"Yes. Remind me when we stop in Tortuga next time to buy him a hat. A really big one."

"Done. So now what? We're free, far from London and the Navy, safe and sound and together..."

"Tiger... what I want to do right now is absolutely _nothing_."

"As long as I can do it with you."

Setting the empty glass down, Seb pulled Jim against him. "Ohhh, been awake a bit. You've had a bath."

"Thank the winds, _yes_. Oh, it was rapturous."

"Am I also clean? I did spend a night in that cell with you."

Jim quirked his mouth into a smile. "Yes, you are. Gave you a sponge bath while you were out."

He ran his fingers through the younger man's hair. "Safe... oh thank the seas, you're safe with me."

The captain rested against him. "Yes, I am. As you are with me."

"Can we never be apart like that again? Please? I was losing my mind without you."

He sighed. "I'll try. But, as I've told you before, I can't make any promises against it. Things don't always go according to plan, as you know so well."

"I do... oh man I'm tired... wanna sleep for real now... wanna hear your voice. Can you sing to me? Talk to me? You spoke to me once when I was having nightmares... I just need _you_."

"All right. I'll talk... and then I need sleep as well. I'm properly exhausted."

Wrapping himself around his lover, Seb snuggled into the bed. "Whenever you're ready," he murmured, kissing Jim's neck.

Jim leaned down and put his mouth near Seb's ear. "You were all I thought about when I was stuck in that forsaken cell. Every dream I had at night (when I did manage to sleep) was of you. I thought of you in every waking moment. Every hour I missed your touch, every second."

He shivered, clutching just a little bit tighter. "I saw you everywhere. On the deck, in my room, in here, the galley, the Nest, I couldn't get away. You surrounded me but weren't here. I couldn't stop imagining your voice, your lips, your hands, I would have given anything just to be punished for insubordination if it meant you were here."

"Hush, my Tiger. Get some rest. We _do_ have some punishing to do, actually... the traitor."

"I'd forgotten about him... wonder who it is..."

"I have an idea. Sleep now. We'll take care of him in the morning."

"I will. You're here, so I can... 'Safe until the morning light.'"

"Yes. Safe with you, my love."


	2. Traitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "O-please...m-mercy..." he sobbed, "-mercy-"
> 
> "NO. I was shown no mercy, so you shall be shown none," Jim hissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features rather graphic and violent torture. You've been warned.

Seb woke to a cold bed the next morning, suffering a brief moment of panic before realizing where he was and that Jim was in the room getting dressed. "Ohthankgod," he muttered, standing and realizing he was completely naked. "Guess that outfit wasn't salvageable, huh?"

"No. Burned it. And come, Sebby. Don't eat anything..." he warned as he swiftly donned his clothes.

"Oh... good point. I won't be able to stomach anything until after anyway." He strode through to his room, pulling out an older outfit before walking back through, dressing. "Do you have it figured out yet?"

"Yes. The entire crew is on the main deck. I told them that there is an important announcement that I have to make."

Yanking on his boots, Seb stood, dressed. "Do I need any weapons? Or am I just assisting?"

"Neither. You're _watching_."

He swallowed hard. Oh, this man was in a _huge_ amount of trouble

Jim strolled out on to the deck and took in the sight of his crew, mumbling to themselves. "Gentlemen," he said in his deceptively gentle voice, "I've called you together this morning for a purpose. Indeed, for more than one purpose. The first is to thank you all for coming to my rescue. The second is for keeping the _Song_ shipshape. And the third... is to find the sorry rat of a Judas who sold me out."

Seb took his place among the men, watching as Jim easily commanded the their attention. The tension at the mention of a traitor had everyone whispering and antsy, shifting and twitching.

"Jeffreys... step forward."

The man didn't step forward so much as everyone else stepped back, not wanting to be associated with someone Jim thought traitor.

Jim walked over to him and said in almost conversational tones. "You had to do it. Take advantage of my goodwill and _trust_ of this crew when we were on shore leave. You told _everything_ to Mycroft Holmes. And that would have gotten both First Mate Moran and myself hanged."

"Y-yes, sir. He was willing to- to pardon me, care for- for my family-"

" _IDIOT_! Your family is already dead. They died before you signed on to my crew, you fuckhead! Do you _really_ think I'm that stupid?" Jim roared, his teeth bared in a feral snarl.

He flinched, clenching his fists. "N-no, s-sir...and you very nearly were hanged anyway-"

"And yet here I stand. What you did not only endangered my life, it endangered your crewmembers. Ever single man here would have hanged if they had been caught with me." Jim glared at him and grabbed him by the throat, pushing him against the mast. "Here you'll stay for the duration."

"Duration of w-what, sir?"

"You, Jeffreys, are an _example_ ," Jim hissed. He took a knife from his belt and pinned the man to the mast through one shoulder; he screamed, thrashing as he tried to pull the blade from his flesh.

"Ohhh, no, no, no, no, _no_ , we can't have that," said Jim, pinning the other shoulder as well. "Now... let me see," he said, casting around the barrel he had brought out of his 'playroom' in the belly of the ship. His eyes lit up when he found what he sought. "Perfect!" he cried out, setting the brand in hot coals, letting it heat the iron.

Jeffreys was sobbing, blood flowing in a steady stream from both shoulders. Seb watched on, slightly nauseous, a combination of the pitch of the _Song_ and seeing Jim's ruthless side. He realized that he'd never really seen Jim like this before. Oh, he'd gotten hints of it, but he'd never seen it fully formed.

The brand was now hot enough to use; Jim ripped open the man's shirt and jammed the hot iron brand against the flesh of his torso, driving it inward with an unholy glee in his eyes. The smell of burning fat and muscle wafted on the breeze, accompanied by the man's anguished cries.

"Oooh, you're doing this after just this _scratch_? Not boding well, not at all," Jim murmured. He took two more knives and pinned Jeffrey's hands to the mast.

"O-please... m-mercy..." he sobbed, "- _mercy_ -"

"NO. I was shown no mercy, so _you_ shall be shown none," Jim hissed.

"I'm... s-s-sorry..."

"Too little, too _late_ ," Jim snarled, taking a fifth knife and digging it deep through the other man's sternum.

His scream didn't even make any noise this time, his face just screwed up in pain as his eyes dried (no more tears to give) and he broke out in an icy sweat. Jim wrenched the knife out of the man's chest and slashed it across his eyes. "Blind to all others but yourself," he said quietly; Jeffreys coughed up blood with the next scream as it ripped through his vocal chords.

Holding open the traitor's mouth, Jim broke and dislocated the traitor's jaw before he took the knife and shoved it up and through, cutting through muscle and bone, piercing the cerebellum and effectively skewering the man's head to the mast.

It took a few more minutes for the man to die, shaking and twitching as the nerves fired randomly and blood poured from his various wounds, but finally, he stopped moving and was gone. Seb retched over the side of the _Song_ , the lack of food and the sheer horror of the sight making his stomach turn. Jim eyed his crew impassively, his hands wet with blood. "Let this be an example. If _anyone_ of you has an idea of trying to betray me or your fellow crewmembers... you'll end up like him. Or worse," he said softly. "Am. I. _Understood_?"

"Yes, Captain," was the unanimous response, most of the crew looking as ill as the first mate was.

"Dismissed." The captain turned on his heel and stalked towards his quarters, living the grisly spectacle still pinned up where it was. Seb followed, struggling not to be sick again.

Jim was washing his hands free of blood in the cabin; he looked up, straight at Seb, as he heard the lock click home. The first mate shivered violently as he met the man's gaze, feeling true fear in the man's presence for the first time. Jim let out a great breath. "Thus passes the one who would have taken me from you... and you from me," he said quietly.

His Captain's eyes were practically black, very like to those of a shark in a blood frenzy."Y-your eyes... Jim... you _terrify_ me..."

The smaller man flinched, drying his hands as he sat in his great chair, facing the wall.

"Captain? Sir? Did-did I say something wrong?"

"No. Just... let me alone for a moment, Seb."

"All right. I'll be in my room." Using the secret door, Seb left Jim in his cabin, closing the door behind him and finally breaking down into silent sobs. He'd nearly lost the other man not even three days ago, and today, for the first time, he'd seen just _why_ he had such respect in the world, why he was so terrifying and dangerous. Pulling off his shirt, the blonde examined his old brand, fingers brushing over the bird in flight on his ribs. He belonged to Jim. He was the Magpie's Tiger. And yet... he just wanted Jim to hold him, make everything okay, assure him that the fate he'd just witnessed would never happen to him.

Jim took slow, even breaths to make the bloodlust subside. Good riddance to bad rubbish, of course, and he took pleasure in that the way he always did... but this time, it was different. This time, he had seen the absolute _terror_ in Seb's eyes, the eyes of someone that he loved and whose opinion of him mattered. And it hurt, to see him so afraid. Any other day, any other person, he would have taken pride in the fear he struck. But not this... not now... not _Seb_. He could faintly hear repressed crying coming from the blonde's quarters and, swallowing hard, he got up and softly knocked on the hidden door that separated their rooms.

"Wh-what?"

There it was... that _fear_ again. "Permission to enter?"

A moment of silence. "Granted."

Jim stood at the door as he closed it behind him, not wanting to take a step closer until Seb gave him the okay. Breathing slowly, the first mate sniffed and quickly wiped his eyes before turning to face the man. The Captain held his hands behind his back, not wanting his lover to see that they were clenched into fists so hard that his nails pierced the palms, making them bleed. "Are you... are you all right?"

Seb nodded once, glancing at Jim's arms. "What are you doing?"

"Standing here. That a crime?"

"Your arms are trembling. What's wrong?"

Jim let out a slow breath. "You're afraid of me. Which, ordinarily, would be a good thing. But... I... I don't _want_ you to be afraid. You looked... you looked at me and didn't see Jim the Captain any more... you saw Jim the Monster."

"Show me your hands, sir," Seb said quietly.

"Why?"

"Because I fucking said so, now do it!"

Normally, he would have scowled and refused, citing that Seb wasn't supposed to order him around. But this time... he drew his arms in front of him and slowly unclenched his fingers, the blood running down them and falling to the floor. Hissing, Sebastian dragged him over to the bed and made him sit, scrabbling through a drawer for his med kit. Cleaning the wounds, the blonde stared at the half-moon cuts as he then bound them with fresh cloth. "You terrified me today. I've never, _ever_ , in my life, seen anything as heartless as what you did to that man." He moved to the other hand, still not looking Jim in the eye. "I was-  _am_ afraid because I've never seen that side of you fully formed. I've seen you hint at it, but not like this. I- I am terrified because I know if I ever betrayed you, then that would be my fate... only so much worse."

Jim looked at him. "I... I don't think I would be able to do that. Not to you. _Never_ to you..."

"You would. I know you would. You made an example of him, and I would be the best example, proof that no one gets to you and no one is exempt from your judgment." He tied off the second bandage, remaining on his knees at Jim's feet.

He guided Seb up so he was standing. "Please... Tiger... I..." he swallowed hard. "I'll leave you to your quarters, then. When...  _if_ you feel like joining me... my... my door is always open," he said softly, and he turned to leave.

"No-" Seb grabbed Jim's arm.

"No what? I... I can't stand it. The only person in the world that I love is looking at me like I'm a monster. I _am_. This is what I had to do. And it terrifies you so much that you can barely stand to be in the same room with me. I can already see it, Seb. I won't be able to touch you any more without you flinching away."

Turning Jim to face him, Seb slowly gathered the bandaged hands in his, kissing each individual finger, the back of the hands, and the palms where the cloth covered his wounds. "You are... you are a _terrifying_ man, James Moriarty. I knew you were dangerous, I knew you were deadly. And... I will simply need a bit of time to incorporate this into how I view you. This doesn't change the fact that I love you. _But_... I will need to find a new level of trust with you, James. Look... you're touching me right now." He brought one of the man's hands up to his cheek, nuzzling against it.

Jim let out a short, sharp breath, like he'd been punched in the gut. "Thank you..." he murmured, closing his eyes as he relished in both the touch of Seb's skin and the pain that it brought him to do so.

"I love you, Jimmy," he whispered, watching the man's face carefully once his eyes were closed. "I don't want you gone. I don't want to be apart from you. I. Love. You."

Reaching up his other hand, Jim gently cupped Seb's face. "And I love you, Sebastian. I _love_ you. I love you more than my life," he said, bowing his head.

"Nononononono." Seb dropped to his knees, staring up at Jim with tears in his eyes. "Never more."

"Yes. Always and forever more."

"Kiss me. Please."

Jim bent his head and did exactly that. Seb pulled the man down to his level, both of them kneeling and kissing, exploring and relearning, saying hello as new men who had survived death and danger and fear. At that moment, they embarked something new.

They greeted each other as old friends.


	3. The Perfect Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If this didn't work...if this didn't work, then he'd forever be alienated from the only person he had ever loved.

It had been a month, a _long_ month, raids and stocking up on supplies in the colonies in North America aside. Jim was keeping his eye on the thirteen little territories; the place was chafing under English rule, a powder keg about to ignite, and he wanted to be watching when it happened because it guaranteed to be something interesting... but that wasn't what was bothering him. He and Seb were still fairly tiptoeing around each other; the first mate was clearly still terrified of him, but it was not the bone-deep terror he had seen after the example he made of the traitor. Still, it hurt all the same, to place his hand on his lover's shoulder and watch him flinch... even if he did recover and smile at him afterwards. Sebastian longed for the intimacy and ease he'd had around his Captain before the traitor's death, but he had no idea how to go about it, so it was a last ditch attempt to recover what they had when he said, "I still owe you that day," over a rather fine dinner in Jim's quarters.

The younger man's eyebrows went up. "Yes, yes you do. We're near the Caribbean... what say we find a little island, pack some food and drink and just... watch the world go by around us for a day?" he asked.

"I... I would like that very much, sir."

It still hurt that Seb called him 'sir' instead of his name. That one bit of alienation that made everything sting more. He smiled. "Let's get to it, then!"

"Tomorrow? Are we close enough to land that it's feasible and the crew won't lose their minds?"

He did some rapid calculations. "Yes. That'll work perfectly. And we're to have fair weather, so it really _will_ be perfect!" He hoped. Oh, he _hoped_.

"That sounds very good. Is there anything else you need me to do for you before I retire, sir?"

He opened his mouth but closed it again. "No... no, that should be all, Seb," he said quietly, his eyes sad.

"Would you like me to sleep in here tonight?"

"Only if you want to."

Standing, Seb cleared the table and turned down the bed, shedding his shirt and shoes before climbing in. Jim felt his heart speed up a bit; this would be the first time since the example that Seb had slept in the same bed with him. "Are you sure?" he asked, even as he toed off his own shoes.

"I'm sure. I- I just don't really want it to go anywhere tonight. Baby steps for me, remember... sir?"

"I know. I wasn't counting on having your company for anything other than sleep."

"Very well. Goodnight, Captain."

Jim swallowed hard. "Good night, Sebastian," he said as he blew out the candle and slid between the sheets, his back facing his lover and his heart in his toes.

The blonde didn't sleep until much later, waiting until he heard Jim's breathing even out and knew the man was dreaming before slowly rolling over, facing the sleeping form of his lover. Tentatively, he reached out and lightly brushed the man's cheek with his finger. "I'm sorry I'm so broken, Jim... I'm sorry I'm so scared." He rolled back over and curled up, eventually drifting off.

oOoOo

Jim rose with the sun the next morning, letting Seb sleep in. He felt awful, not physically sick, but heartsick. If this didn't work... if this didn't work, then he'd forever be alienated from the only person he had ever loved. He quickly set to work, getting dressed, packing a basket with cold meat and bread as well as a bottle of rum that he had saved from the night of their Tower heist. He watched as the horizon slowly lightened and the gulls wheeled overhead, screaming to each other as they hunted for breakfast. The first mate stirred as sunlight poured into the cabin, groaning as the lack of sleep threatened to send him right back under. "Whashappenin?"

"Good morning, Seb. Ready to strike out for that little island due northeast, whenever you're ready. Take your time. If you want to sleep more, please, feel free," Jim said, his voice gentle.

"No... 'Mawake," he mumbled, rolling out of the bed. He stretched, cracking everything in his back and shoulders before glancing at the man. "Gonna get dressed. Back in a minute."

"I'll await your return."

He went through to his room, looking through his wardrobe before deciding on his outfit. He dressed carefully, making sure the shirt underneath was easy to remove and light enough to breathe. He even ran a bone comb through his blonde hair and tied it back with a fresh ribbon. Once he was ready, Seb went back into Jim's room.

Jim swallowed hard as he saw what Seb was wearing: the blue coat he had gotten for him when they landed in Africa. He smiled, a genuine smile. "You look amazing," he said, honestly. "Shall we?"

"Yes, sir. Lead on, I shall follow. I always will."

He nodded and gathered up the basket and a blanket before setting out to the main deck. Jim had told the crew earlier that he and the first mate would be gone all that day for...'business', and that they had the day off as long as they kept to the ship. They readily agreed and said no more, merely nodding respectfully at the two men as they passed and got into the small boat as they headed for the island.

Seb took the oars, insisting on rowing the way to the shore. He looked everywhere except for at Jim most of the time, but he snuck the occasional glande. The man truly did look handsome. He'd shaved, his hair was pulled back (they'd had to cut some of it after his month in prison) and was growing back nicely, and he was in his black coat from Africa as well, but no red today. _Interesting_.

Jim helped beach the boat and set the basket down on the sand. "Where do you want to set up?" he asked, scanning the little island. It had very little to offer: some coconut trees for shade and food if they got peckish after the sandwiches, but it was off the ship and it was where they were alone.

"Away from the shore a bit. More private and such... s-sir."

Jim almost flinched. _Almost_. But he nodded and made for the little grove of coconut trees (a good fifty paces away). He spread out the blanket and weighed it down with some handy rocks; he smiled and waited for Seb to walk over of his own accord.

The blonde followed a moment later, taking a deep breath. He needed to try today, no matter what happened; he needed Jim back, he needed to _be_ back. He took a seat on the blanket, sitting with his booted feet in the grass.

Jim sat for a while in silence, watching the waves curl over each other and crash to the shore, the clouds pass, the gulls circle and wheel, and, out of the corner of his eye, Sebastian. He needed him back, he really did. It was almost frightening how much he had come to depend upon this man, his lover. And if Seb wanted nothing more to do with him... then... then he'd tell him to take his leave of him in Tortuga. It would be too much, too painful for the both of them if he stayed on _The Song_.

It was much harder to be in Jim's presence like this: quiet, uncertain, aching to touch him yet afraid of what would happen. Seb needed that trust back, something to connect them, anything; they hadn't even slept together since before he'd gotten ill! More than two months now, and he was almost desperate... but he knew any touch from the man and he might burn, combust, explode... and then he wouldn't be able to protect himself. Accepting Jim this time would mean he'd never leave his side again. "Let's play a game."

Jim turned and looked at him. "Oh? What sort of game do you have in mind?" he asked, genuinely curious. As far as he knew, Seb wasn't really the game-playing type.

"Well, we are quite alone... and Tiger hasn't had a proper hunt in ages."

He bit back a wave of excitement. "So... you're proposing that we hunt for gulls, then," he said, smirking to show that he was joking. This was the most relaxed they'd been around each other for ages.

"No. I'm proposing that I hunt _you_."

"I know. So... a two minute head start sound like a good deal for you... Tiger?" he asked, using Seb's nickname for the first time since he dispatched the traitor.

"Two minutes or less. We'll see how I feel. You better run, Captain... Tiger is _very_ angry..."

"Oh, look at me, I'm _trembling_ ," he said, grinning. He got up and dusted himself off. "Well... good hunting, Tiger," he said. And he ran.

Seb counted to 100 in his head (no sense in playing fair) before standing silently, his posture relaxed but his mind and ears and nose working fast. He could hear rustling in the growth and a quick glance showed which way Jim had departed. Doing a bit of figuring in his head, he crept into the greenery, as silent as a cat himself.

Ooooh, so his Tiger was getting ahead of himself. _Tricky, tricky Tiger_. Jim slid off his boots and doubled back along his own trail. He almost laughed when he saw Seb's back, being sure to be as quiet as a bird on the wing before he slid into the undergrowth and melted into the woods. It took Seb thirty seconds to realize Jim had given him the slip. Crouching down, he ran his fingers through the dirt and looked at the trail. It took him less than a minute to find Jim's boots, the new trail of broken twigs and leaves easy to follow.

Jim was sitting in a natural chair made by the joining of three trees into one large trunk. His legs were casually crossed, and all he had to do now was wait. When the trail stopped, Seb did too. He stood completely still, listening before smirking. "Tigers can climb, you know. Gonna catch you, little bird."

Jim smirked as well. "No rush," he called down.

"Sooner or later, little bird has to fly away. Tigers are patient. They know how to wait. They know how to hunt. They do not forget."

"And birds do so love to fly. Birds also hunt. And they can also wait. As long as it takes."

"Not little Magpies. They gather, they steal, they hoard. They treasure everything until they break their toys. Then it's bye-bye to little Tiger cubs, cubs who can no longer keep up... or run... or trust... cubs who are terrified for their lives."

Jim swallowed hard. "Except for the one 'toy' that isn't a toy. The one thing that this Magpie would keep forever, if it could. The one thing that the Magpie wants to fix, _needs_ to fix. This little bird is terrified that the Tiger will... will not want to come back. That the Tiger will move on. That the Tiger will find new hunting grounds... and leave the Magpie with an empty nest again."

Seb could feel his eyes burning, and for the first time, he understood Jim's fear and knew he had the exact same one. "You better fly while you can, little bird. Tiger won't wait forever. He's getting hungry." He turned and looked up, the tears running down his face as plain as day to his Captain. "Tiger's gonna get you."

"Good." Jim climbed down a short distance and jumped the rest of the way, landing lightly on his feet. "Then come get me."

Seb dove, shifting directions easily as Jim avoided him, directing him all the way back to the clearing and the blanket in a wild, breakneck chase before he pounced, tackling the smaller man to the fabric and pinning him there, noses almost touching, eyes alight with adrenaline and fire and excitement.

"Well... congratulations on a hunt well led... the fierce Tiger has caught the Magpie," Jim said, breathless.

"Indeed, and he meant what he said before... Tiger. Is. _Hungry_." Blue eyes burned into brown ones, desire and fear and anger and love and joy all jumbled together until it was impossible to decipher which was dominant.

"Then by all means...  _feast_ ," Jim said, tilting his head back a little, baring his throat to the man above him, letting Seb know that he trusted him beyond all others, that he loved him, that he _needed_ him.

Lowering his lips to the skin, the blonde exhaled a deep breath, tightening his grip on Jim's wrists as he hovered over the flesh, flicking his tongue out to taste: salt and sweat and treasure and _Jim_. With a groan of desire, Seb attacked, biting and sucking hard enough to leave dark purple bruises, growling and snarling like an animal until he could hear Jim's moans matching his.

"Sebby... SebbyTiger, my _love_... oh, how I've missed you," Jim said between fervent kisses, almost weeping in his relief and joy.

" _James_..."

That really did make Jim cry... the first time he had heard his true name pass his lover's lips in over a month. He clutched Seb to him, clinging to him as tightly as he could, taking in his heat, his scent, the feel and sound of his heartbeat.

Sebastian Moran had never seen the fearless James Moriarty shed a tear except in extreme pain. "Jim... Jimmy..James... what's wrong? Did I hurt you?"

"In a way, yes. But it's better now."

"Look at me, Jim."

He did, his brown eyes still shining with tears, locked to Seb's blue ones.

"I'm _sorry_. I don't... deal well with fear... I never wanted to- to hurt you... and I've missed you _so much_... if you don't mind... I'd really like to kiss you right now... and then to make love to you."

Jim's eyes went from shining with tears to being black with lust. "By all means, do so," he said, his voice low and husky with desire. Not waiting any longer, Seb captured Jim's mouth, gasping at the taste as it grew in intensity rapidly. Pinning the smaller man's wrists again, he ground against him, growing hard quickly. Jim arched up in to Seb, his breath sobbing in his throat as his lover kissed him.

"Too... many... clothes..." the blonde growled, pulling away from Jim and sitting back on his heels, taking care with the coat and setting it aside before working on the rest of his outfit. The smaller man also sat up and stripped off his coat and quickly discarding the rest of his clothes until they were both bare and wanting before each other.

Reaching out, Seb's fingers traced the planes and muscles of his lover, relearning them. He slowly turned Jim and lowered his mouth to the scar between his shoulder blades, the old wound he'd wanted to revisit and hadn't managed to yet. He caged Jim with his limbs, pressing against him as he memorized the ridges of skin with his tongue.

Jim shuddered and moaned low in his throat as Seb's fingers and mouth explored his skin gently. He was torn between letting Seb have his way and taking control on his own. This warred in his head for a moment before he decided: letting Sebby have his way with him would repair what had been broken quicker. So, biting his lip, Jim let his lover do as he would. Licking his way around to the other side of Jim's neck, Seb whispered, "I know you want control... it's your nature... I've done what I want... so tell me... what is it you desire, my love?"

" _You_. Always and only and forever _you_."

"Face me."

He did, turning so he was facing Seb.

The blonde lifted him easily, seating Jim in the cradle of his legs and pressing his length along the crease of his lover's backside, rocking gently. "Just this once... I'd like to take you for my own... it will hurt but be amazing... I know you can do it, Jim...  _James_... my Captain..."

"Do it. Take me, fuck me, _own_ me. Make me _yours_."

Snarling, Seb took his mouth again, shifting Jim so that he pressed against his hole. He rocked gently, teasing the man before pulling away and spitting into his hand, slicking himself and reclaiming his lover's lips. "Bear down... take me in..."

Jim did, hissing in pain as he was stretched and opened. But little by little, he took Seb into him, moaning when he finally had his lover inside him to the hilt.

"Oh... oh fallen angel, Magpie, lover, Jim, _mine_... fuck yourself on me... ride me... I've got you... I'll _always_ have you."

Breathing slowly and evenly, Jim began to move, rolling his hips, sliding up and down along Seb's length, clutching his lover to him even as he worked himself over on his cock. Seb stroked Jim's back, thrusting upward gently every time Jim rocked down. It was close, closer than they'd been in months. They hadn't even really kissed since _that_ day, but now he thought his body would explode from sensation. Slowly, he broke Jim's grip on him and lay back on the blanket, resting his hands on the man's hip bones.

Jim took the advantage of being on his back to wrap his legs around Seb's hips, moving his hands down to where his lover's were, gently working Sebby's grip off so he could twine their fingers together as they made love. The blonde thrust harder, deeper, drawing moans and whimpers from the younger man as he squeezed their hands. "You belong... to _me_... always mine... only ever mine... as I... am only ... _yours._ "

He hissed through his teeth. "Yes... my Seb, my Tiger, _yes_. Always _mine_."

Lowering his head and brushing his lips against Jim's ear, he whispered, "When you come... you come for me... and you scream...  _my_ name..." He punctuated his last words with a sharp thrust of his hips, driving into Jim's prostate.

The smaller man's eyes rolled back into his head as he lost his breath in a gasp. " _Again_."

The first mate obeyed, snapping his hips over and over again, speeding up and giving no mercy. As Seb sped his thrusts, Jim felt himself teetering on the edge. Finally, after a particularly merciless one that hit his prostate, he came. He arched and keened and, just as his lover wanted, screamed Seb's name to the heavens, not caring if anyone heard or not. Sebastian followed soon after, crying Jim's name and trembling, just barely managing to not crush the man under his weight as the last vestiges of his orgasm died down. He pressed gentle kisses to the Captain's sweat-drenched brow, chuckling softly.

Jim smiled as well. "What's so funny?"

"You... all sweaty... hair sticking up... just like feathers, Jimmy."

"Well, you _did_... ruffle my feathers well," he said, smirking. "And yours is all damp. Stuck to your forehead. Looks ridiculous," he continued, chuckling a little.

Reaching up and pulling out the ribbon, Seb shook his curls free, a blonde man framing his face as he slid out and curled up next to his lover.

"Now you look more like a lion than a tiger. Impressive mane," he said, running his fingers through the wild blonde curls.

"Still means I'm a wildcat," Seb purred, leaning into the touch. "God, I've _missed_ this."

"You have _no_ idea," Jim replied softly.

Mirroring the gesture, "Yeah, I do. I've been pulling away deliberately for a month, Jim. Being formal, sleeping in my quarters, speaking when spoken to... it's been _Hell_. But I was so... so frightened by what I saw, I just didn't know how to handle it. It wasn't like anything I'd seen in war or hunting or working for you. I dream about it. Every night. that you do it to me. It's... part of why I didn't want to share your bed."

Jim flinched as if Seb had struck him physically. "I see," he said, his voice quiet.

"Don't leave... don't close up on me... fuck, this was easier when we were a cat and a bird... Jim, I just want to explain-"

"Explain that I scare you so much that you have _nightmares_ about me doing what I have sworn that I will _never_ do to you? Resigning myself to an empty bed because you're so terrified of me that every time I touch you, you flinch? Hearing you call me 'sir', when we're alone? Seb...  _Seb_ , you cut the heart out of me. I would change for you if I could, but I've been doing this too long. I _can't_ change this, Sebastian." he said, finishing almost in despair.

"I'm not asking you to change, you numbskull! I'm trying to put into the air what I've kept bottled up. The fact that just last night, I called you 'Jim' while you slept. I was trying to suffocate my heart, see if I could protect myself, and I can't! I'm completely, hopelessly, never going back _ever_ in love with you! I don't want to keep this a secret, I want to tell you because. I. _Trust_. You."

Jim's breath left him in a huge rush, as if he had had the wind knocked out of him. "Good," he murmured, holding Seb to him as tight as he physically could. "Good. Good, because I trust you too. With my heart, with my life, with my ship. All that is best in me, I trust with you."

"Letting you touch me, making love to you, hunting, that was my way of forgiving you, Jim. I forgive you, and I love you, and please don't dump me in Tortuga."

"Never. I never want to let you go."

oOoOo

They stayed like that for hours, trading secrets, making love, each delighting in hearing the other scream and beg and sob. They ate lunch as a picnic (lying on their sides as they were rather... sore), feeding each other food, snogging, and eventually just staring at the sky, Seb teaching Jim a game he'd played as a child in the palace.

"There, you see that one? Looks like a pistol."

"Really? Looks more like a-"

"Oi! None of that. I'm exhausted, you insatiable creature."

Jim cheekily stuck his tongue out. "That one looks like a bottle..."

"You think? I dunno... kinda looks like your sword."

"And _I'm_ the insatiable one."

"No sex. Two months. And no wanking for the past one. Not once. That one looks like a corset."

"Mmm... that one looks like a... a baby."

"Oh god, can you imagine us as parents?"

Jim pulled a face. "Oh, that would be awful. You'd be brilliant... I would probably drop the mewling thing on its head."

"Please, I had a drunken father who beat me until I knew enough to run and never look back. At least you had servants and nannies and cute wenches at your place. I wouldn't know the first thing about nurturing. I'd probably hold the thing upside down."

That made Jim laugh. "No, I think, despite our piss-poor upbringings, we'd know which end to hold upright."

"Yes. And then he'd have enough sense to barf on you."

He made a face. "In that case, you'd get to change its nappy."

"Ohhhhoooooo no. I don't do poop."

"We could always foist that off on to one of the crewmembers. Jacobson had brats, he knows how to deal with them."

"That we could," Seb murmured, glancing over at the smaller man and starting to sing softly. "I've been a wild rover for many a year, And I spent all my money on whiskey and beer, And now I'm returning with gold in great store, And I never will play the wild rover no more." (1)

Jim smiled and snuggled into Seb more. "I do love it when you sing," he murmured.

"And it's no, nay, never, No nay never no more, Will I play the wild rover, No never no more."

He sighed as he looked up at the darkening sky. "We need to be getting back soon," he said regretfully.

Planting a kiss on the top of his lover's head, Seb whispered, "No matter what happens from now on, we have this, this right here. It happened, it is real."

Jim nodded. "It is real. The most real thing I have."

The blonde helped Jim to his feet and dressed the man, helping him into every article of clothing until he looked every bit the part of the Pirate Captain. The captain helped dress his lover in turn, brushing sand off his clothes. "You look divine," he murmured as they packed up the blanket and the basket and made their way back to the boat.

"Someone got me this coat. Dunno, cost a small fortune or something. He's pretty dangerous."

"Hmm. And someone got me _this_ coat. Cost almost a small fortune as well. And he's gorgeous as well as deadly. A steadier shot and more stalwart heart never lived."

"Look at those skulls there by the throat. Must know you pretty well. Handsome, is he?"

"Like Adonis. Wait, I lied. He'd put Adonis to shame."

Seb flushed bright red, scuffing the sand with the toes of his boot. "Mine is Hades. Dark and powerful, but sinfully gorgeous. Rules his men with an iron fist, and may he have mercy on your soul if you ever fuck up."

Now it was Jim's turn to cough and flush. "Well, I guess we're both agreed that they're fair and fell. Now... shall we return homeward, my love?"

"If we must. As long as I'm by your side... well, you can figure out the rest."

Jim smiled as he took Seb's hand and kissed the knuckles. "And as long as you're here, I'll never want for anything."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1)- Irish Folk Song "Wild Rover"


	4. Important News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His name is Arthur...and he looks just like you.

As fate would have it, another two months went by before they managed to dock at Tortuga again. They spent a good deal of time on the sugar plantations of all places, gathering enough to trade, and Jim taking on a few of the slaves as new crewmembers (had to replace Jeffreys). Now the crew members were about to lose their minds with sea fever, and even Jim was growling his impatience to go and fuck a woman ("Forgive me, Sebby, it's a craving), so off they went to _The Cat's Paw_ , the men more than eager to drink and fornicate, Jim snatching Miss Adler up... and Seb went to look for Molly.

"Oh, before I get _too_ busy, Sebastian, this was left for you," said Irene as Jim kissed his way along her neck.

Averting his eyes, Seb took the letter. "You kids have fun now," he called as he strode away.

"You might want to read it sooner than - _ah_!- later," Irene called after him.

Tuning out the moans and groans of pleasure as his lover took the Woman to bed, Seb ducked into an empty cupboard and opened it, reading the note. And re-reading it. And then a third time.

_Seb-_

_I hope this letter finds you well and whole. I had nowhere else to send it but here, seeing as you're always sailing and never have one real port that you call home. Well, "The Cat's Paw" is as good a place as any to leave it, and I know that Irene won't pry into my business._

_I took your advice. What you gave me when you were last here was more than enough to pay off my family's debts and buy my freedom. I went to the sea, bought passage to the Isle of Man. I have a little cottage there now. I hope you'll come by and visit me because I still feel that I owe you so much. You treated me better than anyone else ever did. And we're happy. By 'we' I mean me and the baby. His name is Arthur... and he looks just like you. Blonde curls and blue eyes. He's a beautiful baby, hardly cries at all, and he smiles at everything. Especially the seagulls. Please, come visit, even if it's only once. I'd love for my son to meet his father. Anyway, come if you can. And know that my thoughts are with you._

_Love,_

_Molly_

Covering his mouth with one hand, Seb sank to the floor of the cupboard, eyes blurring as tears fell unbidden. A son. He had _a son_. The sudden thought of how many other girls he'd knocked up flew through his mind, but he dismissed it easily enough. The last time he'd been with her... As the shock wore off, he knew he couldn't tell Jim, and the thought very nearly sent him sobbing again. He didn't want to keep anything from the man, and he very well couldn't for long, but he didn't know how to tell Jim that here, by a doxie, he'd conceived a child, the child of a traitor, a pirate.

oOoOo

Much later, Jim found Seb at the bar, staring at the counter as if he could bore a hole through it with his eyes.

"How was The Woman?"

"Flawless. But nothing compared to you. And how was her protégé?"

"Gone."

Both of Jim's eyebrows went up. "Gone? Gone where?"

"Isle of Man. Several months now by my reckoning."

He screwed up his face. "Why the hell would she want to go there?"

"No idea..." _So she can raise our child... oh Jim, I have to tell you but I don't know how..._

Jim looked hard at Seb. There was something troubling him, something significant. But he would wait for Seb to come forward with the information on his own.

"I thought I could last longer than this..." he muttered, downing his glass and dragging Jim from the bar. "I need to tell you something, and I need you to not freak out."

He looked seriously at him and nodded. "All right, Tiger. What is it?"

Seb thought he was going to be sick. "She left... she left because... because she was pregnant."

"So? Doxies get pregnant. And you're pining over her...?"

"Jim, she left very soon after we were here last. Pregnant. And she kind of bought her freedom..."

It all clicked into place. "You gave her money. And she has your... your _whelp_ ," he said, not quite sure how to feel.

"I tipped her more than generously and yes. She has my... my son."

Jim had to close his eyes and take a breath. "So. I believe congratulations are in order," he said, keeping his voice carefully controlled, his eyes still shut.

"Jim-"

"What's his name?"

"Arthur."

"Right. So, my lover and first mate overpays a _whore_ and then knocks her up. Great. And now, let me guess, she wants you to _visit_." he said, not quite fighting the urge to curl his lips into a sneer.

"Yes, she does. Why, does that bother you?"

"The only thing that bothers me is that you now have a permanent tie to someone you don't care about."

"You really think I don't care? Or is that because you don't?"

"Do you? Care for her? _Why_?"

"I didn't have to pay her, but I gave her all but three coins from my purse the last time I had her. That was the time that, I apparently, seeded my child in her belly. So yeah, I do care, even if it's just because she's some poor, unfortunate soul who had to sell herself into sexual slavery to pay a debt."

Jim scowled. "Fine," he finally said. "We can pay a visit to the whelp and his mother."

"In time. I'm... Jim, I'm not ready to be a father. Now, I told you because I don't want any more secrets between us. I want to be open and honest because I love you. So please... don't let this change anything. I... I couldn't bear it."

He took a deep breath. "It won't. Just... a _child_ , Seb. That does change things. But I'll always love you."

"What does it change? Tell me what it changes!"

"That you're no longer fully mine. You have more responsibility now."

In the middle of the alley by the whorehouse, Seb kissed Jim as indecently as he could. "There's a way to spread love around, Jim. And you always have the most."

Jim returned the kiss, purring into it. "Damn right I have the most. I don't like to _share_. But this... I could share you for this. After all... he _is_ your son." Then he laughed a little. "Wonder if he'll be as much of a hell-raiser as you are? He'll certainly get all the ladies if he has your hair and your eyes," he said, smirking.

"Molly says he does. Here, you can read the letter."

Jim took the letter and flicked his eyes over it, reading it quickly. His expression was unreadable as he took in the way she had signed her missive...  _love_. Well, at least he knew that Sebby was and always would be loyal and only loved _him_ , or else he would have been a mass of jealous rage. "So... that's her gone, then. And Arthur... at least she has good taste in names."

"It's a kingly name. I grew up on the old legends. And Jim," Seb dropped his voice, cupping his lover's face with one hand. "I only love you. It's just a way people sign their names, and she was in love with Sherlock. So don't worry. I'm not. Going. Anywhere."

"I know, I know. And she's a little fool to love him; he clearly doesn't care for anyone but his precious doctor friend. And maybe Lestrade," he mused as he turned his face to press a swift kiss to Seb's palm.

"I- I don't want to visit them yet. I'm not ready for this, Jimmy, and I've only just patched things up with you, and you say you won't get jealous, but I know you. You will. We'll send her a bit of money now and then, make sure they don't want for much, and maybe in a few years, we can go and visit your home. I've never been to Ireland before. But, I'm gonna need time on this."

"Take all the time you need, Tiger. And I'm not so heartless to deny you a visit to your...your son." He suddenly had a thought and broke down into mad laughter. "I can be Uncle Jim. Oh sweet _Christ_ , that is just too funny!"

The blonde snorted before collapsing against the wall in laughter. "Oh god...  _Uncle_... yeah you can be... the crazy Uncle... who spoils him rotten."

That caused Jim to howl. " _Yes_. Send him a golden rattle and a string of pearls for Mummy... oh, that's hilarious!"

"Well then, let's send out the first package before we leave. We'll put Ireland on a future destination. Right now, handsome," he dropped his voice to a growl, "I want you all for _myself_."

Jim smirked. "Oh, and you have me all to yourself. Always."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come.


End file.
